


Stay With Me

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Other, Post-Break Up, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: A simple delivery of a box of tissues, from our own tear stained gem friend.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duskfern](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Duskfern), [FireOpal_Tash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/gifts).

Spinel peers out around the staircase and gazes up into Steven's room, where he could be heard softly crying, since his fall out with Connie. 

She extends a long arm with a box of tissues, and leaves it quietly on his bed beside him. 

She retracts her arm and tries to leave quietly, but the noise of the floor creaking and her squeaky shoes betray her presence. 

"Spinel?" He calls out. He doesn't even need to look. He's so familiar with her sound. 

She extends a long neck, peering her head around the corner. "Yeah?" 

He pats the bed next to him. 

She hesitates, until he says aloud, "Stay with me." 

She sits beside him, and he instantly snuggles against her, holding her crying. 

She sighs and pets her Steven's hair gently. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
